Rebirth
by ChocoholicGameFreak
Summary: To die only to be reborn into a different world with new surroundings and odd people...Life was full of second chances so then could this be her's? Hinata-centric NarutoxDeathNote crossover,w/yaoi in later chapters...Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or DN
1. Chapter 1

_After tradegy occurs, the remaining members of Team 8 is left to mourning. Hinata who takes it hardest of them all, decides to end it all there... Bidding her last farewells she kills herself, in hopes of being reunited with the one that was ruthfully taken away from them. But fate being so unkind, wasn't done with her just yet and had different plans in mind for her..._

**Chapter 1**

-

"speech"

_'thoughts'_

_-_

A constant pounding echoed throughout the forest as leaves fell, scattering themselves on the forest floor.

Tears streamed down her cheeks only to be washed away by the pouring rain along with her blood as she continued to strike the tree with her bleeding fists, the pain was long gone and replaced by numbness now but she still couldn't wash away the pain in her chest and she feared it would stay there forever...

She made to punch the tree once more but felt someone grasp her wrist, preventing her from doing so.

They gently let go of her arm and with her body shaking she only wept harder as she fell to her knees, her face in her hands in a desperate attempt to muffle her cries...

She heard some movement before she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up her eyes met with the hazel brown eyes of her teammate and good friend...

But she only looked away refusing to meet his eyes.

"Hinata...", he brought her to him in a comforting hug an older brother would give their upset little sister...

Hinata was silent as she fell to the hug but he only waited and sure enough she broke into tears...

He let her cry as he tried to console her by rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort his friend, since it was the least and only thing he could've done for her right now...

--

Akamaru's distant barking could be heard a mile away but she refused to open her eyes, hoping to stay asleep forever if it meant getting away from the nightmare that was now her life. But she only sighed as she felt someone lightly nudge her shoulder and got up slowly from the base of the tree, Shino getting up from beside her as well.

Walking away from the shade of the tree she felt the rain fall on her face and she welcomed the cold feeling of how it felt against her skin as it helped in calming her nerves...

Noticing something on the grass, Shino grabbed the mask that was laying there almost forgotten, his thumb tracing over the intricate markings on it that made up the face of an owl. Walking over he handed it to her before placing his own Anbu mask on.

In a light sprint they met with the great dog who only barked happily at seeing the both of them, she made to pet him but froze at seeing the bright spark in his eyes replaced with a dim flicker of what it used to be... She flinched and took back her hand before walking right past Akamaru.

"Nothing is the same anymore..."

Getting closer to the path towards their village she spotted the two other Anbu in their party awaiting them there.

"Thank you for waiting... Let's continue on to the village", Shino instructed before sprinting ahead the two of them, alongside Hinata and Akamaru.

Activating her Byakugan she felt a pang in her heart as she saw her home village only a few miles away, knowing it would only be the three of them from now on to pass through those gates...

She felt a bitter smile appear on her face as she remembered a memory from only a few months back, about the four of them coming home and celebrating their first Anbu mission well done at a nearby tea shop. With Shino's light chuckling, Akamaru's barking, and her blushing... As Kiba would tease her about anything that came to his mind.

_'Kiba-kun'_, she thought sadly as she shut her eyes tightly willing for her tears to go away.

She looked over her shoulder at the two Anbu, watching as they carried a lifeless body on a stretcher... The blood stained sheet over it taunting her as it fluttered loudly in the wind...

_'Nothing will ever be the same again...'_

_-_

Hinata- 18 years old

Kiba- 19 years old

Shino- 19 years old

* * *

Conclusion of Rebirth Chapter 1...


	2. Chapter 2

_After tradegy occurs, the remaining members of Team 8 is left to mourning. Hinata who takes it hardest of them all, decides to end it all there... Bidding her last farewells she kills herself, in hopes of being reunited with the one that was ruthfully taken away from them. But fate being so unkind, wasn't done with her just yet and had different plans in mind for her..._

**Chapter 2**

-

"speech"

_'thoughts'_

_-_

She smiled, as she looked up at the gray sky as it continued to rain...

"It's been weeks now and the skies haven't stopped crying since...", she whispered but recieved no response, though it's not like she expected one in the first place.

Droplets of rain drenched her and she felt her uniform get heavy but she didn't mind as she threw her things to the side and let herself fall on her butt and laying her back against the sturdy tombstone, with her legs to her chest she wrapped her arms around them...

"Everyone sure does miss you Kiba-kun...", she sighed as she placed her head on her knees.

"Things just aren't the same anymore... Wish you were still here...", Hinata felt her eyes water but used the back of her hand to wipe them away.

She closed her eyes thinking of what else to talk about but with a pout she smiled a bit at finding one, "Guess what though?"

"I saw Naruto-kun the other day... With Sakura-san..."

Hinata frowned slightly at this but let out a deep breath, "They looked like they were having a good time but then I guess you were right when you said he didn't really like me but just pitied me..."

"But it's okay... I knew it was too go to be true anyway to ever be with Naruto-kun"

She smiled, surprisingly the truth didn't hurt at all...

But pausing for a moment she wondered wether or not she should continue...

"Do you think things would've been better if I had stayed with Gaara-kun?", she suddenly felt the wind act up and felt as if someone had flicked her on the nose... Like in a way saying, 'Duh, you think?'

She giggled as she rubbed her now slightly pink nose, "M-maybe but..."

She felt a weight in her heart at that moment but found her lips move against her will, "I think I may have feelings for you as well... But it's far too late to find that out though huh?", Hinata smiled sadly as her tears began to fall but laughed lightly as the wind brushed her tears away...

She then crawled to her back pack and took out a bunch of lillies and placed them against his tombstone before getting to her feet with her pack slung over her shoulder and walking away from the clearing in the woods where they had often trained.

Looking back she smiled, "See you later then, Kiba-kun..."

Taking out five neatly sealed envelopes she disappeared in a cloud of smoke...

* * *

"Naruto-kun!", she called out to the ramen loving, her stutter absent.

But said boy only pushed the pink haired medic-nin off of his lap before turning his stool around to face his lavendar-eyed girlfriend, "Hey Hinata-chan, what are you doing here?"

Only to blurt out, "I-I can exlpain Hinata-chan, s-she's the one who came on to me-" but he was cut short when a small envelope was pushed into his trembling hands, at this he was relieved but confused...

"Hinata-chan what is?-", he started but she beat him once again.

"There's no time Naruto-kun sorry but I'm in a hurry", with that said and a wave she quickly ran off around the corner to her next destination.

Naruto could only blink several times to let what just happened sink in before looking at the seemingly harmless envelope and ripping it open...

-

Panting and out of breath she leaned against one of the beams of the Hyuuga main house dorms to catch her breath.

"What is it Hinata-sama", her cousin held the delicate envelope between his index and middle fingers looking at it with utmost curiousity.

"Hinata", she breathed out still a bit winded from running around the village trying to find him only to find he was home all along...

"What?"

She smiled before standing up straight and dusting off her pants, "For the last time Neji-nii it's just Hinata to you" she poked him lightly on the shoulder and giggled, trying to get him to understand that she was serious about the suffixes.

Rubbing the now sore spot on his shoulder he gave her a small smile before once again bringing his attention back to the envelope and flipping it here and there to get a better idea of what could be inside, still stumped he asked her once again, "Hinata-chan what is it?" this time replacing the -sama with -chan causing the younger Hyuuga to blush.

"Well if you must know it's a letter", he frowned at this and she stuck her tongue out at him so with a sigh he focused his attention to the envelope before his eyes suddenly widened as veins began to portrude around them only for him to deactivate it the next second when all went dark as he felt the envelope get plucked from his hands and someone cover his eyes, "No cheating!" with that she dropped her hand to the side and handed him the letter again.

Hopping down the steps she walked torward the gates, "If you really want to know then open it..." he was just about to do so when she appeared in front of him again in a blink of an eye.

"Showoff", he muttered and in return she flicked him on the nose before smiling and saying, "You can open it but..."

"But?"

"Only when I'm out of your sight and that means WITH the Byakugan activated ", he mentally cursed at the last part but nodded anyway and she smiled before hugging him taking him aback a bit but relaxing into it he patted her on the head, "You're acting weird today Hinata"

She let go off him, "Don't mind me Neji-nii but anyways I gotta go now" with a wave she then ran off to her next stop.

Utterly confused he only activated his Byakugan to check if she was far away enough before opening the letter...

Back against the wall she covered her mouth as the tears she had been holding back cascaded down her cheeks, it hurt so much just knowing that she had done what she had done. But she wanted to be happy and that meant sacrifices right?

But even if it meant giving up everything she held dear?

She sucked in her breath and brushed away her tears before getting up again, her shaking hand holding the remaining envelopes.

_'Two down, three more to go...'_

_-_

Naruto- 19 years old

Sakura- 19 years old

Neji- 20 years old

* * *

Conclusion of Rebirth Chapter 2...


	3. Chapter 3

_After tragedy occurs, the remaining members of Team 8 is left to mourning. Hinata who takes it hardest of them all, decides to end it all there... Bidding her last farewells she kills herself, in hopes of being reunited with the one that was ruthfully taken away from them. But fate being so unkind, wasn't done with her just yet and had different plans in mind for her..._

**Chapter 3**

-

"speech"

_'thoughts'_

-

She swept her bangs to side and let out a deep breath before entering through the hospital entrance while clutching the basket of food in her hand, going to the reception desk she asked if the patient in room 483 was in. Only to be told they were wandering around the hospital again, she almost let out a frustrated sigh but smiled at the nice receptionist instead before leaving for the empty room.

Ever since he had returned to Konoha after killing his brother, she had been assigned his nurse to heal the wounds he had gotten from the intense battle. After three months of spending time with him, she had grown closer to the onyx eyed boy and would visit him whenever she could after her missions but even with wounds that seemed to miraculously always return after disappearing he still had the habit of wandering off on his own.

With her hand around the door knob she contemplated whether she would wait for his return or just leave the basket on the bed, leaving early would really help her in finishing her tight schedule early but it would be rude if she were to just leave without even saying good bye.

She sighed opening the door, upon deciding to just leave the basket and leaving, fingering the small envelope inside her pocket.

_'There's no turning back, I have already gotten so far.'_

"Hinata?"

She looked up to see Sasuke just entering the room through the window "Sasuke, I was just looking for you," she lied.

Hinata bit her lip, this would definitely get her behind schedule again, she had already spent most of her time putting together the basket, so she couldn't afford to waste anymore of the time she had left.

"Is that basket for me?" he was already sitting on his bed and was pointing at the basket she was holding. She shook her head, his voice having pulled her away from her thoughts, he quirked an eyebrow at her taking her shaking her head as a "no".

"Soo those aren't for me then?"

"Oh wait! Yes they are for you".

"Sorry but I was just thinking of something" she gave him an apolagetic smile but he only gestured with his hand for her to sit beside him on the bed. Sitting beside him she worriedly looked to and from the clock, so focusing soley on the time she didn't notice as he would squirm at how close they were sitting. Blowing at a stray lock of hair in his face, he looked at his companion and ignoring the fact that their shoulders would brush against each other, he hoped to start a conversation to ease the tension between them.

Smiling at her he then focused his attention on the basket again, "So what do you have for me this time?"

Hinata looked away blushing, afraid that she had been caught staring at him but pulling her eyes away from the clock she focused all her attention on the boy in front of her. All her problems and worries pushed to the very back of her mind, no longer able to bother her for the time being...

The Uchiha boy often smirked but rarely offered others a smile, so upon seeing the sincere smile he offered her, she suddenly felt selfish for even thinking of leaving without as much as a goodbye. So giving him a smile of her own she took out a fresh tomato from the basket and handed it to him, who gladly took it and tasted it, finishing it in 5 seconds flat.

"Is it good?" she asked leaning forward and studying his features as he licked at his lips for whatever else was left of the vegetable/fruit.

He shrugged, "Aren't the ones you pick always good?" she blushed at this and he smirked having gotten the reaction he had wanted from her.

"Are they all tomatoes?"

In response she handed him the basket "It's not like you'll eat anything else I get you".

She beamed innocently at him...

And this time it was his turn to feel embarrassed but he didn't show it and just pretended to inspect a tomato, ignoring the teasing grin the girl in front of him had.

--

"Sasuke?"

He looked at her intently, the tone in her voice when she had called his name puzzling him....

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry but I can't stay long, I have to go" she looked to the clock, noticing that fifteen minutes had already passed.

"You're not going to finish these with me?"

"No, I'm sorry but I haven't the time" he only sighed getting up from the bed as she turned to leave with a wave, hoping to get away quickly.

"Hinata?"

He quickly grabbed her wrist before she could walk out the door.

She wouldn't look at him as she bit her lip, her tears close to spilling, "Y-yes Sasuke?"

He frowned at this instantly pulling her to him, her head now resting on his chest making him flinch as he felt the wound concealed by his bandages reopen.

"Is there something you should tell me?"

Her eyes widened at this but she only shook her head but he was stubborn.

"Hinata you're clearly hiding something because for one, this is the first time you've stuttered around me. And two, it seems to me that my blood isn't the only thing that's soaking my bandages right now" he said flinching.

"I'm sorry!", her eyes grew wide in realization before quickly pushing herself away from him, her troubles once again forgotten as she focused on what was more important.

"Eh?" he remembered having her in his arms but now he was on his bed lying flat on his back.

"H-hinata, what are you-" his face grew hot as she placed her hands over his chest but soon calmed down when he saw the serious look on her face.

_'Hinata...' _he felt his heart race and he almost panicked at the thought of her actually hearing it, from it being so loud in his ears but dismissed the thought and watched her work.

She quickly focused some chakra to the tip of her finger and quickly cut through the soiled bandages before her hands were engulfed in light as she healed the bloody gash.

-

He relaxed and felt his eyes grow heavy as she closed the wound completely, "Hinata?"

"Yes Sasuke?" she smiled as she watched him look away with a childish pout.

"I...I uh appreciate... Well um yeah just thanks for you know-"

"It was the least I could do" she giggled cutting him off as he was finding it hard to come up with the words.

"And if you want you can leave" surprising her, she cocked her head curiously at him

"I won't stop you", he sighed giving her his permission knowing he had no right to pry into her personal life, since they were only friends after all.

"Sasuke are you sure?" she was unsure upon noticing the Uchiha's downcast eyes, had she upset him?

"No, but I trust you" he told he tiredly so she wouldn't worry.

"So just go before I change my mind", he said turning on his side away from her and just gave her a small wave, leaving no room for her to argue.

"Okay, good bye but please enjoy the basket..." having spent a lot of time with the Uchiha, she knew better than to argue with him since he wouldn't give up until he won. So smiling at her stubbon friend once more she quickly dropped the envelope meant for him in the basket before leaving.

Hearing the door shut, he sighed turning on his side again to face the door before taking both his hands and placing it on his burning cheeks, "Naruto gets everything he has ever wanted and more, so how come..."

"I can't have just this one thing?"

He groaned, "Kami, what the fuck am I saying!?" grabbing the pillow from under his head and covering his face with it, he screamed...

"Damn hospital and its medicine!"

"Probably messing with my head"

"No way am I in... love with Hinata", he sneered throwing the pillow across the room and away from him. Just the word "love" alone made him sick to the stomach, so how the hell was it possible for him to actually have feelings for another living being? Hinata no less, who was his friend...

_'If I'm not in love with her, then how come I'm still in here?' _he stopped, his eyes glazing over in thought

Taking the kunai from under his pillow he tapped lightly at the place Hinata had just healed.

Her fingers had made him shiver as they glided across his skin unlike the pain of the cold metal of his kunai ripping through his flesh. But too tired to do that now, he figured that he would get to it later

Staring at the ceiling he absently asked himself the same question again, "Why AM I here still?"

He glanced at the kunai still in his hand, remembering the pain he would inflict on himself everyday just so he would remain a patient at the hospital...

_'Is it so she'll come to visit me?' _he asked himself, confused.

_'Or is it because I have nowhere else to go?' _thinking of both his old apartment and the Uchiha complex, he frowned knowing full well that no one would be there to welcome him home.

_'Maybe because she knows my favorite food?'_ he then smiled thinking of the baskets of food she would always visit him with, taking comfort in how she knew what he liked.

_'No it's because I want to...' _pausing he glared at the ceiling before giving up and letting out a sigh.

"make her mine" letting out a deep breath he covered his glowing face with his hands but it was true though...

She would make the perfect mother for his children and oddly enough he had pictured it countless times on the lonely nights he spent in the hospital.

Upset at where his thoughts were going again he went to reach for a tomato when he noticed something else in the basket.

_'A piece of paper?'_ he thought as he felt it brush his fingertips before taking it out and getting a better look at it...

"An envelope?"

-

Sasuke- 19 years old

* * *

Conclusion of Rebirth Chapter 3...

Thank you for all the reviews.

And although I usually don't have much to say, I really do appreciate your reviews and support!

Even if I may not seem grateful, I just love hearing from you guys and knowing what you think about Rebirth so far.

You guys are the best, so thank you again!


End file.
